


A Slow-Moving Squall is Forecast

by haruka



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Final Fantasy VIII - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall is too slow for Seifer.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Yaoi warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow-Moving Squall is Forecast

A Slow-Moving Squall is Forecast (FFVIII)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

This was taking forever.

Seifer Almasy watched as Squall Leonhart closed the bedroom door. He could have sworn it was moving a centimeter an hour. He hadn't wasted any time himself when he got into the room. Squall hadn't even crossed the threshold before Seifer had kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the bed. By the time Squall stepped through the doorway, Seifer's jacket and shirt were on the floor. In the time the younger boy had been closing the door, Seifer had discarded his pants and socks. Since the door was technically still open, he left his underwear on, but by the time it was finally shut and Squall was turning toward him, those were gone, too.

Squall blinked once in surprise, then shook his head. "Someone's in a hurry."

"It certainly isn't YOU," Seifer pointed out.

"I'm getting there," Squall replied calmly, unfastening his jacket with all the speed of a turtle with a broken leg.

Seifer muttered a curse under his breath and got up on his knees, reaching for Squall in an effort to move along the disrobing process. The other boy stepped back just enough that he couldn't be reached.

"You said earlier that you'd waited long enough for this," Squall reminded him with a hint of a smile. "You can wait a couple more minutes."

"Says you!" Seifer retorted, close to pouting. "Who knows what could happen in those couple of minutes? Enemies could storm the building. You could have a stroke. I could strangle you myself. The world could come to an end –"

"If that happens, I don't think you'll care much if we didn't get to do this," Squall remarked, folding his jacket neatly over the chair.

"I repeat, says you!" Seifer snapped. "I'll have to have a pleasant memory to take with me into the afterlife, won't I?" His arms snaked out to suddenly wrap around Squall's waist and pull him down onto the bed. "Now let's see if I can undress you as fast as I did myself."

Squall's blue eyes met his. "Whatever. But after that, if you try to rush things, I'll cast Sleep on you and will be gone before you can recover."

"Maybe you should just cast Slow on me instead," Seifer said with a throaty chuckle. "That way, we'll both win the ultimate battle."

\--

(Word challenge - Anticipation)

(2005)

FFVIII belongs to Squaresoft.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
